Madagascar movies in Sonic Style
Madagascar is a 2005 American computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation, and released in May 27, 2005. The film tells the story of four Central Park Zoo animals who have spent their lives in blissful captivity and are unexpectedly shipped back to Africa, getting shipwrecked on the island of Madagascar. With your favorite Sonic Characters like Knuckles the Echidna as Alex, Amy Rose as Gloria, Tails as Marty and Sonic the Hedgehog as Melman include Espio the Chameleon as King Julien, Vector the Crocodile as Maurice and Charmy Bee as Mort. Madagascar was released on DVD on November 15, 2005, along with the short film, The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper. A Blu-ray Disc version was released on September 23, 2008. A sequel, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, was released on November 7, 2008. The third film in the series, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, was released on June 8, 2012. Madagascar (2005) At the Central Park Zoo, Marty (Tails) is celebrating his tenth birthday, but longs to see the world from outside his pampered life at the zoo, believing that he can find wide-open spaces to run around in like Connecticut. Marty's best friend, Alex (Knuckles) attempts to cheer up his friend by singing Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York" with him. Still unsatisfied, Marty gets some tips from the zoo's penguins: Skipper (Nelson), Kowalski (Chuck), Rico (Cheese) and Private (Chris). The penguins are similarly trying to escape the zoo. Marty's friends, Alex, Melman (Sonic) and Gloria (Amy) realize Marty's folly and the guys are trying to follow him. The four, along with the penguins and the chimpanzees Mason (Dr. Eggman) and his silent friend, Phil eventually find themselves at Grand Central Station, but are quickly sedated by tranquilizer darts when Alex's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. The zoo (under pressure from animal-rights activists) is forced to ship the animals, by sea, to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. During their travels, the penguins escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria to fall off the boat and wash ashore on Madagascar. The animals are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be in the zoo at San Diego, California. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of lemurs led by King Julien (Espio) XIII and quickly learn of their true location. Alex blames Marty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Marty, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Gloria and Melman soon joining him in enjoying the island. Alex eventually comes around, though his hunting instincts begin to show. He has been away from the pampered zoo life of prepacked steaks for too long. The group is accepted by the lemurs, though King Julien's adviser, Maurice, cautions them about Alex's predatory nature. King Julien ignores Maurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa, who hunt the lemurs as prey. While Alex scares the fossa away and is worshiped by the lemurs, he later falls under his instincts and attacks Marty. Realizing that Alex is now a threat to them, King Julien banishes Alex to the far side of the island where the fossa live. Marty begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo, seeing what Alex has turned into. The penguins, having been to Antarctica and found that it's sucks, land the boat on Madagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Alex to New York, Marty rushes after his friend against the wishes of the others. Marty attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Alex to return by using the "New York" song, but Alex refuses in fear of attacking him again. The penguins, Gloria and Melman go to find Marty, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Alex finally overcomes his predatory nature and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory forever. The lemurs regain their respect for Alex and the penguins help him satisfy his hunger through sushi instead of steak. As the lemurs throw a bon voyage celebration for the foursome, the penguins decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel and that they're still stuck on the island, setting the stage for Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Amy was happy.jpg|Amy as Gloria|link=Amy Rose Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Alex|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails .jpg|Tails as Marty|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Melman|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Rico|link=Cheese Espio, Vector and Charmy.jpeg|Vector, Espio and Charmy as King Julian, Maurice and Morty Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Kowalski|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Skipper|link=Nelson Thorndyke Chris as a boy.jpg|Chris as Private|link=Christopher Thorndyke Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Mason|link=Dr. Eggman Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa As a cub, Alex was called Alakay and was the son of Zuba (Silver), the alpha lion. Though Zuba tries to teach Alakay to be a hunter, the cub is more interested in dancing and is captured by poachers when Makunga (Scourge), Zuba's rival, challenges Zuba to a fight for the position of alpha lion. Alakay is forced into a crate, and taken away despite Zuba's attempts to rescue him. The crate falls into the ocean where it drifts to New York. There, Alakay is renamed Alex and sent to the Central Park Zoo where he grew up, meeting Marty, Melman and Gloria. The events of the first film are then described through a series of news flashes. In the present time, Alex (Knuckles), Marty (Tails), Melman (Sonic), Gloria (Amy Rose), the Penguins: Skipper (Nelson), Kowalski (Chuck), Private (Chris) and Rico (Chris), the Chimpanzee Mason (Dr. Eggman) and even the Lemurs. King Julien (Espio), Maurice (Vector) and Mort (Charmy) board a repaired airplane to fly back to New York. The plane takes off, but crash-lands in continental Africa. In Africa, the animals are amazed to find more of their kind. Alex is reunited with Zuba and his mother, Marty fits in with a herd of zebra who all look and sound exactly like him. Melman becomes a witch doctor and Gloria attracts the attention of a smooth-talking hippo named Moto Moto (Shadow). Meanwhile, the penguins set about repairing the plane. They carjack several jeeps under "Operation Tourist Trap", leaving the tourists stranded in the jungle. Nana, a tough old woman known for beating up Alex in the first film, takes charge of the group. Unfortunately, life in Africa is not as wonderful as it first seemed. Makunga, still determined to take the position of alpha lion, reminds Zuba that Alex must complete a traditional coming-of-age challenge that he did not complete. Alex, thinking that the challenge is a dance contest (it's actually a fight) competes against the strongest lion, Teetsi who was recommended by Makunga and loses quickly. To avoid banishing his own son for failing, Zuba relinquishes his title as Alpha lion. Makunga immediately takes the position and ousts Alex and his family. Marty, meanwhile, begins to feel upset because there is nothing unique about him. Melman is happy until he learns that he has the same symptoms that apparently caused the previous witch doctor to die. Melman was mad about that Gloria was dating Moto Moto. What the guys didn't know that Melman was secretly in love with Gloria for a long time. Gloria goes on a date with Moto Moto and quickly realizes that he only loves her for her large body. Then, Melman came and told Moto Moto that if he find the right women, he'll give her flowers every day. Not just any flowers. Her favorite flowers are Roses, red, blue, purples and pink. When he done talking and left, Gloria realize that Melman like her more than just a friend. The next day, the animals panic when the watering hole dries up. Determined to make up for his earlier failure, Alex and Marty leave the reserve to investigate. They discover that the stranded New Yorkers, under the instruction of Nana, have dammed up the river and built a primitive civilization. Alex is captured by a trap, forcing Marty to abandon him to seek help. Meanwhile, Zuba hears from Makunga what Alex did and goes to assist him. Back on the reserve, King Julien suggests that the animals offer a sacrifice in the volcano, Mount Kilimanjaro, to appease the water gods. Believing that he'll die soon, Melman volunteers to be sacrificed. Gloria stops him just in time and Marty arrives to tell them about Alex. The trio, the penguins and several chimpanzees use the newly-fixed plane to execute a rescue. However, Alex has already managed to rescue both himself and his father by dancing for the New Yorkers, who remember him from the zoo. The other animals arrive to pick them up with the plane (redesigned as a helicopter), and together they all destroy the dam, freeing the water. Meanwhile, back at the volcano, Mort turns up after being chased through the jungle by a shark. The shark falls into the volcano, completing the sacrifice and causing King Julien to think that he brought back the water. As the watering hole fills, Makunga angrily makes a stand for control. However, Alex manages to remove Makunga from power by tricking Nana into attacking him. Zuba gives the alpha position to Alex, but Alex refuses, resulting in both father and son becoming co-leaders. The movie ends as Skipper marries a bobble-head hula doll from the plane and leaves on a honeymoon in Monte Carlo with the chimpanzees and a huge tub of diamonds and gold, leaving Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and The Lemurs to stay in Africa with Alex's parents. Amy's_happy.jpg|Amy as Gloria|link=Amy Rose Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Alex|link=Knuckles Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Melman|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Tails.jpeg|Tails as Marty|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Rico|link=Cheese Espio, Vector and Charmy.jpeg|Vector, Espio and Charmy as King Julian, Maurice and Morty Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Kowalski|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Skipper|link=Nelson Thorndyke Chris as a boy.jpg|Chris as Private|link=Christopher Thorndyke Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Mason|link=Dr. Eggman Silver the Hedgehog.jpg|Silver as Zuba|link=Silver the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Makunga|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as Alex's mom|link=Blaze the Cat Shadow_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Moto Moto|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted After four years since bidding the penguins goodbye, Alex (Knuckles) has a nightmare about himself and his friends still stranded in Africa and finding that they have all got older. Then, he wakes from his nightmare on his birthday, and the animals present him with a miniature model of New York City out of mud. Alex suggests to Marty (Tails), Melman (Sonic), and Gloria (Amy Rose) that they should go to Monte Carlo to get the penguins to fly them back to New York City, which they agree to. In Monte Carlo, Alex and his gang's attempt to reach the penguins and King Julien blunders and sparks chaos in the Monte Carlo Casino where its security calls the captain of animal control, Chantel Dubois (Molly) to deal with the animals. A high-speed chase around the streets of Monaco ensues between the relentless Dubois and the animals in a truck driven by the penguins to reach their aircraft and they depart on the plane, barely escaping Dubois. In the skies of France, the plane's gear assembly fails and the plane crashes into a suburban rail yard as the authorities close in. They come across a circus train and knocked on it, desperately trying to get in. Seeing their only chance of escape is on the circus train, they desperately claim that they're circus animals themselves, which convinces Stefano (Danny) and Gia (Rouge) to let them in despite the protests of Vitaly (Blackheart). The animals soon learn from Stefano that they're performing in Rome and London where they plan to impress a promoter to get them on their first American tour. Before the zoo animals' claim is discredited, the penguins suddenly appear with a deal to purchase the circus themselves, resulting in the pleased departure of all the humans. Afterwards, Julien (Espio) finds himself falling in love wth a tricycle-riding girl name Sonya (Cosmo). Meanwhile, the others prepare for the performance at the Colosseum in Rome. Unfortunately, to the zoo animals' horror, the show proves to be a disaster. The angered audience demands refunds, right to going to the point of chasing the circus to the departing train to London. En route to London, Stefano reveals to Alex that Vitaly was once their inspiration. Once a professional ring jumper who used to leap through incrementally smaller hoops to excite crowds and was always pushing himself to the limit, his attempt at an impossible jump through a flaming pinkie ring ended in disaster when he burned his fur which he had coated in extra virgin oil in order to slip through the narrow opening, destroying his confidence in his talent and the whole circus suffered by his example. An inspired Alex has the train make a stop and convinces the performers to rework their act to become the opposite of the world-famous human-only Cirque du Soleil as an animal-only lights and acrobatic show. Heartened by Alex's vision, the zoo animals and the circus animals develop sophisticated acts together and become closer friends in the process especially Alex and Gia who find themselves falling in love. Meanwhile, Dubois was arrested in Rome after causing problems with the local police officers while chasing the animals out of her jurisdiction, but escapes and discovers that Alex was the missing lion from the zoo in New York. Once free, Dubois recruits her injured men and they head toward the Alps, forcing the animals to proceed to London despite incomplete rehearsals. In London, the troupe prepares for the promoter in the audience, but Vitaly is discovered packing to leave. Alex convinces Vitaly to stay by reminding him of how he enjoys performing the impossible and suggests that he uses hair conditioner as a safer lubricant to perform his flaming ring jump. As a result, Vitaly's stunt is performed perfectly which proves to be the opening of a spectacularly successful show and Alex and Gia grew closer to each other. After the impressed promoter arranges for an American tour, Dubois shows up with a paper showing that Alex was missing. Though the penguins are able to foil Dubois' plan, Alex is forced to confess that the four of them are just zoo animals trying to get home, disappointing the others who feel used and lied from the four of them. Also, Julien breaks up with Sonya, telling her that he can't be a part of the circus. Finally, both the zoo animals and the circus arrive in New York City. Likewise, the zoo group and Julien finally arrive at the gates of the closed Central Park Zoo, only to realize that their adventure has changed them too much to return to captivity and that they were "home" when they joined the circus. The zoo animals resolve to return to the circus and reconcile with their new friends, but they're tranquilized and captured by Dubois. The zoo staff, delighted by Alex's reappearance, thank Dubois, incorrectly believing that she was returning the missing animals. Unnoticed, Julien manages to reach the circus (despite being darted by Dubois) and the penguins realize that the group had been ambushed. Upon learning about the zoo animals' plight, Gia and Vitaly convince the circus animals to rescue their friends and they set out for the zoo, performing aboard a flying circus. Meanwhile at the zoo, Alex awakens to find that he along with Marty, Melman, and Gloria are in their enclosures, surrounded by tall chain-link fences. Dubois steps on stage to receive a million-dollar check of appreciation from the zoo which she rejects and secretly loads a poison-filled dart into a gun which she hides inside a foam finger in preparation to kill Alex. The circus animals arrive in time to stop her and a massive brawl occurs where the circus uses all of what they had developed as part of their revamped act. As the group tries to leave, DuBois attempts to kill Stefano, who is stranded at the zoo. However, Alex saves Stefano by performing a performance he describes as the "Trapeze Americano", proving that it was real and all the animals defeat the insane Dubois and escape. Heartened by this valiant demonstration of their new friends' love, Alex and his friends decide to join the circus permanently to start their American tours across the country. Meanwhile, DuBois and her men find themselves inside shipping crates on a cargo ship bound for Madagascar, thanks to Skipper (just like in the first film). Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Alex|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy_Rose_11.jpg|Amy Rose as Gloria|link=Amy Rose Tails_was_happy_while_riding_the_plane.jpg|Tails as Marty Sonic_run_happily.jpg|Sonic as Melman|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge the Bat as Gia|link=Rouge the Bat Cheese.jpg|Cheese as Rico|link=Cheese Espio, Vector and Charmy.jpeg|Vector, Espio and Charmy as King Julian, Maurice and Morty Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Kowalski|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Skipper|link=Nelson Thorndyke Chris as a boy.jpg|Chris as Private|link=Christopher Thorndyke Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Mason|link=Dr. Eggman Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Sonya|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Molly.jpg|Molly as Captain Dubois|link=Molly Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Vitaly|link=Blackheart Danny.jpg|Danny as Stefano|link=Danny Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Fanmade Movies